


Sammy's Sheep

by xxSamuraiPrincess26xx



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Sacrifice, bloody wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx/pseuds/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx
Summary: What if Sammy's "sheep" didn't escape and the ritual was successful?
Kudos: 2





	Sammy's Sheep

She should have turned back…  
She should have listened to her instincts…  
She should have ignored the note…  
But her stubborn desire to wonder through the studio brought her to this very moment.  
. . .  
Mireya had been running through several hallways after the Ink Demon suddenly emerged from the river of ink in front of her. He knew that this creature couldn't be defeated with a simple swing if an axe, like the other creatures that she had dealt with, so the only thing she could do is keep running while trying to look for a place to hide or an exit, and to her relief, Mireya saw an exit at the end of a hallway.  
"Thank goodness…" she thought while getting closer and closer to the door. But just when she was about to grab the knob, the floor underneath her gave out, causing her to start falling down several stories.  
After what seemed like four or five stories, Mireya landed on a hard wooden floor. Despite hitting her head when she landed, Mireya tried to stand up, but didn't get very far when she suddenly received several flash images before passing out  
. . .  
A few minutes had passed before Mireya woke up with a heavy moan. After massaging her throbbing head, she picks up the nearby axe and breaks down the boards blocking the entrance to the studio's Music Department. Once she stepped through the doorway, a tape recorder quickly caught her attention. After pressing play, Mireya wondered the area as the tape played.  
Voice of Sammy Lawrence  
"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But, love requires a sacrifice. Can I get an amen?"  
The tape stopped, but a few moments later, the voice was heard again.  
"I said, can I get an amen?"  
Mireya wasn't sure if that was from the tape or if it was really yelled at her, but wither way. She whispered an "amen" and continued exploring the Music Department where she eventually came across an abandoned office.  
Inside she found an old desk and a chair with papers and notebooks scattered all over the desk and floor. Upon looking through the books, Mireya found several song drafts and completed songs which she thought were very good despite all the red correction markings.  
"Apparently, the person needing the songs wanted something completely different…what a shame." She said while returning the notebook to the desk.  
Then she found another tape recorder.  
Voice of Sammy Lawrence  
"Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I have mine. To enter, you need only know my favorite song.  
The violin shudders with a piercing voice.  
The drum thunders in triumph.  
The piano delicately calls.  
The piano returns in graceful harmony.  
Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you.  
Figuring this "sanctuary" would be useful to her, Mireya leaves the office and finds the rehearsal room shortly after.  
Mireya thought back to what the tape said and soon figured out that the person was referring to the several instruments that were placed in several different chairs, but noticed that the piano was in the next room.  
"Violin, drum, piano, piano…it's like a combination." Mireya thought as she approached the violin and gently tapped it. Following her instinct, she locates and taps the instrument in order the tape said. After tapping the piano for the second time, Mireya felt strong shaking and once she re-entered the music room, saw that the wall beside the office started to open, revealing an eerie and mysterious hallway.  
There was the sanctuary…  
As Mireya walked down the hallway, she had no idea that she was being watched ever since she entered the Music Department  
The sanctuary's interior was not what Mireya thought. There were several different drawings of symbols, demented sounded verses written everywhere and even puddles of ink. She soon finds a small office at the end of the hallway which looked like the abandoned one she saw earlier…except this one looked like it had been turned into an altar of some kind.  
"Who or what did this person worship?" Mireya thought as she approached the small desk where she found yet another tape recorder.  
Voice of Sammy Lawrence  
"So first Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell.  
Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically.  
Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office.  
People in and out all day.  
Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed.  
More distractions.  
These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know."  
After the tape ended, Mireya remembered an ink-flooded hallway that she had seen when she played the piano. Leaving the sanctuary, Mireya returned to the flooded hallway and saw an exit at the far end on the other side.  
I she wanted to leave she would have to drain the ink…and if she wanted to drain the ink, she would have to find the switch  
Thanks to the tape, Mireya knew exactly where to look…the abandoned office.  
. . .  
Meanwhile, in another area of the Music Department an ink-covered figure quietly and idly stood, deep in thought.  
The figure was the studio's music director…Sammy Lawrence.  
Once Sammy heard the crash in the Music Department, he decided to investigate, and when he saw Mireya, began to secretly follow her and make sure that he caught her reason for being in his part of the studio.  
"There hasn't been a human in this entire studio ever since it closed down and left all of us trapped here…and above all, it's a young girl, not an adult."  
A small smile appeared on Sammy's ink-covered face behind his mask.  
"But I can't be picky…"  
After watching Mireya approach the switch in his office, the music director figured out exactly what she planned to do and where she was going after she drained the ink.  
"So, this girl plans to leave through the exit at the end of the hallway."  
The music director darkly chuckled as he held a hard, metal dustpan in his ink-covered hands.  
"Unfortunately, that's all about to change…"  
Sammy then left his watching area and made his way to the hallway…very eager to meet her.  
Back in Sammy's office, Mireya was able to activate the switch after a few tries as it was much heavier than she expected, but once she saw that the ink had been drained and the hallway was clear, she let out a small sigh of relief because her adventure was almost over…or so she believed.  
After grabbing the axe, Mireya starts taking slow, steady steps towards the hallway, but at just a few steps in, suddenly felt a very sharp pain in the back of her head, causing her to fall to the floor.  
Once she looked up, Mireya saw a rather tall figure holding a dustpan, but before she could do anything, felt herself blackout after hearing an ominous sounding voice.  
"Rest your head…it's time for bed."  
. . .  
Once Mireya blacked out, Sammy took a moment to take a closer look at the girl he just knocked out.  
"She looks to be in adolescence and in good health yet…"  
He knelt beside her and slid one of his hands into her hair and onto the area where he had hit her with the dustpan.  
"She is also quite fragile…" the music director said after removing his hand, which now had a few droplets of blood.  
After rubbing the red liquid between his fingers, Sammy chuckled as he stood up.  
"But that doesn't matter. What does matter is that this starts soon."  
Sammy lifted Mireya over his shoulder and steadily walks toward a different hallway that was known only to him.  
"The time of sacrifice is at hand!"  
"I must have him notice me!"  
"My little sheep…"  
. . .  
Mireya wasn't sure how long she had been out or what had just happened to her, but when her vision cleared up, she saw that she was kneeling on a strange symbol and that her wrists were tied to a beam behind her, rendering her vulnerable and unable to move.  
With no desire to remain in this position, Mireya began to struggle against the ropes, but forced herself to stop when she saw a figure walking towards her.  
As the figure got closer, Mireya realized that it was her attacker and now captor and even though he was wearing a mask, Mireya felt that he was giving her an evil smile as he walked behind the beam that she was tied to.  
She tried to calm herself down so she wouldn't look any more vulnerable than she already was but her actions did not go unnoticed as she heard snickering and felt the ropes around her wrists being tightened, causing her to let out a small, painful scream.  
This person made it very clear that he didn't want her to escape as there was some sort of plan.  
A very cold shiver ran down Mireya's spine as her captor stood in front of her and spoke again.  
"There we go now, nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep running away now would we?" No we wouldn't. I must admit I am honored that you came all the way down here to visit me. It makes what I'm about to do seem cruel. But, the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me."  
Mireya wasn't sure who this "savior" was or how she suddenly became a sheep and even though she wasn't gagged found herself unable to speak.  
Her blood suddenly ran ice cold when she felt her captor's inky fingers grab her face.  
"Wait. You look familiar to me…That face…Not now. For our Lord is calling to us my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then, I will finally be freed from this…Prison. This Inky…Dark…Abyss I call a body."  
Once he finished speaking, the pipes above them started t shake, which seemed to make her captor very excited for some reason.  
Mireya's face was released only for the inky hand to firmly cover her mouth.  
"Shhhhh! Quiet! Listen! I can gear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me…He will set us free!  
After releasing her mouth, Mireya's captor left the room and moments later; his voice was heard coming through the speakers.  
"Sheep, sheep, sheep. It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead. Hear me Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you! I summon you Ink Demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!"  
The large door in front of her slowly started to open and before she knew it, an eight-foot ink creature was slowly walking towards her with an evil, inky grin plastered on its face.  
This was the "savior".  
This was the "Ink Demon."  
. . .  
In another part of the room, Sammy quietly watched the scene before him.  
The music director couldn't believe that his plan was working. He had done so many things to try to appease his "savior", but Sammy never thought that he would have to perform a human sacrifice.  
An invisible smile appeared on the music director's face as the Ink Demon reached the vulnerable girl and roughly grabbed her shoulders, digging its sharp black claws into them, and ignoring Mireya's screams of fear and pain, dug them deeper, releasing life-saving liquid onto its large claws.  
Similar to what Sammy did, the Ink Demon removed its claws and began rubbing Mireya's blood between its fingers, but unlike Sammy, it brought its bloodstained fingers to its mouth relishing the warm, sweet taste.  
As soon as Mireya's blood reached the Ink Demon's mouth, the music director felt a change within him Looking at his hands, Sammy couldn't believe what he saw.  
The ink was starting to melt off…his wish was coming true.  
Returning his gaze to the ritual, the Ink Demon had already given Mireya scratches and bite marks on her arms, legs, stomach, and back.  
If someone was t see what was going on, they would do everything they could to try and save her or yell at the music director for not doing anything( maybe both), but Sammy couldn't care less about that.  
As the ink continued to melt off his body and human skin was finally starting to appear, Sammy noticed that Mireya's screams were becoming less frequent and that she wasn't moving as much.  
The girl was dying…  
The Ink Demon was killing her…  
Sammy didn't care at all as Mireya meant nothing to him.  
She was just a part of his plan to appease his "savior" and be free from his inky shell of a body.  
The music director snickered darkly as the last of the ink melted off and Sammy was freed from his inky, dark abyss, that he called a body.  
After the music director was freed, the entire area went dead silent. Returning his gaze to the ritual, Sammy saw the Ink Demon slowly walking away and Mireya lying motionless in a puddle of ink and blood. Taking a few moments to realize what had just happened, Sammy entered the ritual room and knelt beside the small body in front of him.  
"My, my, my, she really went through a tough time..no doubt it was very painful as well." The music director said after getting a close up of what the Ink Demon did to Mireya.  
Sammy shrugged his shoulders and then got up to leave, but an idea suddenly came to him.  
The music director once again lifted Mireya's body and returned to the hallway where he attacked her.  
"Should someone else come, lets let them know what happened to the last person who tried to escape using this hallway." Sammy darkly said as he placed Mireya's body on the wooden floor.  
Looking down at her, the music director whispers..  
"Rest your head…it's time for bed."  
I was originally going to have Sammy participate in the ritual, but decided to just let him watch from the sidelines instead. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
